Mon Ange Gardien
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: TLC : Pas facile d'être le chevalier des Poissons et de vivre normalement quand tout son corps est empoissonné et que les contacts sont interdits. Et pourtant… au plus profond de sa solitude, Albafica parviendra quand même à se trouver un ange gardien.


Titre : Mon Ange Gardien (Saint Seiya)

Genre : Songfic, The Lost Canvas.

Chanson : Mon Ange Gardien (Babar, le triomphe des éléphants -et on ne se moque pas ^^)

Perso : Albafica, chevalier d'Or des Poissons.

Disclaimer : Il est pas à moi, tout comme ses frères d'armes et c'est bien dommage !

Note : Pas facile d'être le chevalier des Poissons, pas facile de vivre normalement quand tout son corps est empoissonné et que les contacts sont interdits à jamais. Et pourtant… au plus profond de sa solitude, Albafica parviendra quand même à se trouver un ange gardien, grâce à qui le monde s'illuminera.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le jeune garçon de sept ans referma la porte du temple avec un soupire et s'y adossa, le cœur lourd. Il venait d'être intronisé chevalier d'or et ce qui normalement aurait dû être source de joie n'était pour lui que source de tristesse. Son accession au rang de chevalier sonnait le glas pour son maitre qui venait de rendre l'âme et l'enfant savait que désormais il serait seul, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. En tant que chevalier des Poissons, son sang était empoisonné, tout comme sa peau, lui interdisant tout contact avec quiconque. Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler sur ses joues pâles. En plus du deuil de son maitre, il devait faire celui d'une vie normale, sachant pertinemment que plus jamais quelqu'un ne l'approcherait.

Les années avait passées. Maintenant âgé de quinze ans, Albafica passait le plus clair de son temps dans ses appartements privés ou les jardins de son temple, au milieu de ses roses, devenues ses seules amies. Il s'était fait une raison et avait fini par admettre que la solitude serait à jamais son lot quotidien. Il ne sortait que pour les missions ou pour aller faire ses comptes rendu au Treizième Temple. Muré dans ses appartements, il était passé à coté de toutes les joies simples de l'enfance et ne connaissait ses collègues or que de vue. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci ne cherchaient pas à nouer le contact avec lui, pas plus qu'il ne tentait de se rapprocher d'eux. A l'exception de lui…

_Personne n'entendait plus mes pleurs_

_Comment pouvais-je encore croire_

_Qu'au plus fort de ces malheurs_

_Il fallait garder l'espoir_

Lui… Manigoldo du Cancer.

Toujours, lorsque le Poisson se rendait à Rodario, il croisait sur son chemin ce jeune homme de dix-huit ans, au regard un peu fou et au sourire facile. La première fois il avait cru à un hasard. La seconde il s'était dit qu'ils devaient avoir un emploi du temps similaire. La troisième, il était parti bien plus tard que son horaire habituel mais l'avait quand même croisé. Comme si le Cancer l'avait guetté. Il n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus, mais était secrètement heureux qu'un de ses pairs tente une approche, parce qu'il lui avait quand même fallut reconnaitre que c'était bel et bien ce que faisait Manigoldo. Et tout doucement, Albafica avait commencé à reprend gout à la vie et les sourires s'étaient fait moins rares sur son visage emprunt de noblesse.

_Pour me rendre la vie, pour chasser la tristesse_

_Il a suffit que tu paraisses_

Une autre année passa ainsi. Petit à petit, Manigoldo avait réussit à apprivoiser le timide et solitaire Albafica. Maintenant, ils se rendaient ensembles au petit village, ou bien le Cancer passait le prendre dans son temple lors des convocations générales. Et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Albafica attendait avec impatience le moment de leur visite à Rodario et les quelques heures qu'ils partageaient ainsi ensemble. Pourtant, la peur de faire du mal était toujours là, fortement ancrée en lui. Et même s'il prenait plaisir à la présence du Cancer à ses cotés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher, sitôt rentré, de s'enfermer de nouveau dans son temple. Le Chevalier du Cancer ne disait jamais rien lorsqu'il le voyait retourner à la solitude. Il tournait alors les talons, sur un dernier signe de main et redescendait jusqu'à son temple. Plus d'une fois le Poisson avait eu peur de le vexer en agissant ainsi, pourtant, fidèle à ces rendez-vous implicites, le Cancer était toujours présent la fois d'après.

Malgré les craintes du Poisson, jamais Manigoldo n'avait tenté de le toucher, ne s'était trop approché de lui ou lui avait reproché son « infirmité ». Avec surprise, il avait même découvert que ce dernier veillait sur lui, tel un ange gardien, n'hésitant pas à remettre à leurs places certains gardes ou apprentis se permettant de juger Albafica sans savoir. Et c'est qu'ils étaient nombreux à le critiquer dans son dos, incapables qu'ils étaient de comprendre que la solitude du Chevalier n'était, non pas une barrière pour se protéger d'eux, mais bien le moyen de les protéger eux !

_Quand tout été perdu qu'il ne restait plus rien_

_J'avais encore mon ange gardien_

Au fil du temps, le jeune Poisson se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec son pair. Avec ses pairs, pour être honnête. Parce que Manigoldo avait enfin réussit le tour de force de le sortir de sa solitude en le trainant de maison en maison pour le forcer à participer un peu à la vie du Sanctuaire et des Ors. Ainsi il s'ouvrait à la vie en communauté et découvrait avec plaisir qu'il aimait ça. Albafica savait que si le Cancer n'avait pas insisté il ne se serait jamais ouvert, qu'il serait resté l'être triste et solitaire qu'il était auparavant. Et même s'il ne l'avait jamais dit à Manigoldo, il lui était plus que reconnaissant de tous les efforts que ce dernier faisait pour l'intégrer. Sans le savoir, il l'avait sauvé de lui-même, de l'apitoiement dans lequel il se laissait aller au fur et à mesure des années passées seul dans son Temple, au milieu de ses roses. Et en l'espace de deux ans, le Cancer était devenu un pilier dans l'existence d'un Poisson encore craintif, mais déjà moins farouche.

Doucement, Albafica tombait sous le charme de ce bouillant Italien, capable du pire mais bien plus souvent du meilleur. Le Cancer était un enfant dans l'âme, une touche de fraicheur qui s'associait à la perfection avec la maturité forcée de son compagnon d'arme. Pourtant, en moins de quelques secondes, il pouvait devenir mortellement sérieux, prêt à tout pour le protéger et l'aider à s'intégrer. Souvent, quand la foule devenait trop importante, le Poisson se sentait à l'étroit et les craintes d'un accident revenaient au galop. Il lui suffisait alors d'un regard en direction du Cancer pour que celui-ci prenne les choses en main et l'emporte ailleurs afin qu'il puisse doucement retrouver sa maitrise de lui-même. A ses cotés, le Albafica se sentait enfin protégé et en sécurité.

_Dans l'ouragan, dans le vent, sur les montagnes, l'océan_

_Tu me protège, je n'ai plus peur…_

_Mon doux ami, mon sauveur_

Il l'aimait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour exprimer ce que ressentait Albafica à l'encontre du Chevalier du Cancer. Il l'aimait. Doucement, cette certitude avait fait son chemin dans l'esprit du Poisson et maintenant, il ne se posait plus de questions. Il l'aimait. Et il était certain de ses sentiments. Le Cancer lui avait d'ailleurs avoué être lui-même tombé sous son charme depuis longtemps, d'où les différentes tentatives d'approche. Il le lui avait, un soir alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux au Temple du Poisson, assis tranquillement sur le canapé. Albafica était en train de lire lorsque le Cancer s'était tourné vers lui, avec son sourire si particulier.

- Je t'aime Alba, depuis le premier jour.

Une phrase. Une petite phrase simple, presque anodine mais qui avait fait bondir son cœur alors qu'un sourire timide se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas répondu. Doucement il s'était levé, s'était rendu dans sa chambre et en était revenu avec un drap épais. Il s'était enroulé dedans et s'était blottis dans les bras puissants du Cancer. C'était la première fois depuis la mort de son maitre qui touchait quelqu'un. Et par Athéna, c'était si bon ! C'est en sentant les mains du Cancer sur son corps, les lèvres de ce dernier qui s'étaient posées sur ses cheveux, à travers le drap, qu'il avait comprit à quel point celui-ci était devenu sa raison de vivre. Dans ses bras, il s'était sentit fort et à sa place, en paix et enfin entier. Ils n'avaient jamais été plus loin que de simples moments de tendresse, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, séparés par un drap. Mais pour eux c'était déjà le bonheur. Et ça leur suffisait.

_Tu me précède, tu m'emporte_

_Je tiens ta main, je suis fort(e)_

_Tu es là, je ne crains plus rien…_

_J'ai retrouvé mon ange gardien_

Puis la Guerre Sainte avait fini par éclater, emportant avec elle les quelques années de bonheur comme un raz de marée balaye les maisons de paille sur une plage. Chevalier du plus profond de son âme, prêt à défendre les innocents, Albafica s'était rendu sur le chemin de Rodario pour empêcher les spectres, alors aux portes du Sanctuaire, de faire du mal aux habitants.

Il avait combattu, il avait vaincu, il était tombé… Avec acharnement, il avait combattu ces ennemis venus tout droit des Enfers, s'était engagé corps et âme dans sa mission, prêt à tout pour la mener jusqu'au bout. Quand enfin le corps brisé de son dernier et plus farouche adversaire avait touché le sol dans un bruit mat, partiellement recouvert par les roses qui l'avait aidé, il avait comprit qu'il était le vainqueur de ce combat et que le village était sauvé. Son corps s'était alors fait lourd, ses paupières s'étaient fermées et il avait à son tour basculé au sol pour se laisser emporter par le sommeil éternel, conscient qu'il était le premier Chevalier à tomber mais certainement pas le dernier.

Un à un, ses pairs étaient venus le rejoindre dans la froide prison où son âme avait été envoyée. D'abord Asmita, la Vierge, puis Aldébaran, le Taureau. Eux aussi avaient donné leurs vies pour leur idéal, pour leur déesse. Certains bronzes et argents aussi, dont il ne connaissait pas les noms étaient arrivés. Sans distinction de rang, tous les chevaliers tombés étaient envoyés ici. Même le Pope les avait rejoins. Mais pour le moment, Albafica n'avait d'yeux que pour celui qui venait d'apparaitre à son tour. Son cœur se serra en comprenant que s'il était là c'était parce qu'il était mort, lui aussi. Mais lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher de lui avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, il chassa bien vite la tristesse qu'une telle pensée avait apportée. Et lorsque le Cancer se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser tendrement, sous le regard attendrit des chevaliers présents, il y répondit avec bonheur, certain pour une fois de n'avoir rien à perdre. Avec un soupire de pur bonheur, il se nicha dans les bras de l'homme, qui avait tant fait pour lui et qu'il aimait plus que tout. Pour certain, Manigoldo du Cancer n'était qu'un gamin un peu fou et mal grandit, pour Albafica des Poissons, il était un ange, tombé du ciel et envoyé pour veiller sur lui. Pour l'éternité.

_J'ai retrouvé mon ange gardien._

_Owari_

* * *

Merci de votre lecture,

Biz

Arkady


End file.
